Love is Eternal
by yumeyana
Summary: Recca has been in New York for ages and Yanagi's missing him badly


This is dedicated to my best friend, Hikaru-chan. Thank you for inspiring me.   
  
Love is Eternal  
By: Yumehime  
  
  
It was a rainy mid-afternoon. I walked home empty and soaked. I put my bag down, rushed straight to the bathroom and took a bath. As I emerged from the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. Luckily, I was already dressed in a lavender T-shirt and khaki pants. "It might be him," I excitedly exclaimed to myself. But my excitement turned out to be a disappointment.   
  
"Oh, hi Fuuko," I greeted, the disappointment so much evident in my voice.   
  
Fuuko Kirisawa came in and asked, "Who were you expecting… Recca Hanabishi?"   
She reached for his picture on top my cabinet and shook her head. "Tsk tsk, you still love him don't you?"   
I answered with a mere sad smile. As I took the picture from her, I found myself fingering the locket that I was wearing.   
"Remember this Fuuko?" I asked.   
Fuuko laughed. " That was the last gift he gave you before he left, right?"   
Before I knew it I was lost in thought. Thoughts of him began to come back once again. I sat down and Fuuko followed, sitting across me. I put his picture above my heart, wishing he would come back and say the things I long to hear from him.   
" Fuuko," I began," I still love him and will always will no matter where he goes… how long it takes…… and no matter what happens……"   
******   
"Hi Tokiya! How are you?" Recca Hanabishi asked.   
"I'm fine." Tokiya Mikagami replied. "How about you? How's ev'rything there?"   
Recca sighed and said, "Everything's A-OK here in New York."   
Tokiya smiled and suddenly said, "Don't you worry. Yanagi's 100% alright."   
Recca was a bit taken aback. He hasn't even asked it but his friend already answered it.   
"Wha… how did you know I was going to ask about her?"   
Tokiya laughed a bit scornfully and replied, "How? Duh?! Tell me now Recca, is this the first time you asked about her?"   
Recca laughed. "Well, I guess you've been taking care of her," Recca said.   
"Yup! With Fuuko's help of course." Tokiya sighed looked out of the window and said, "But I guess we can't work it out at all."   
Recca was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.   
"Oh, Tokiya! That must be my professor. I'll just have to catcha later! Don't forget about the plan!" As Recca put down the phone, Tokiya smiled and looked out of his window. He remembered the day he courted Yanagi three years ago. He thought he had a pretty big chance to win her heart since they were very fond of each other. But it seemed that she only loves one person. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he reminisced how it happened.   
"Gomen nasai, Tokiya. But love for you isn't like the way you feel for me. I love you as a friend and even as my brother. Gomen nasai, Tokiya. I know we're very fond of each other but it's just that we're not meant to be…"   
'My heart broke that day. But somehow, her reasoning was quite good that it made it a lot easier for my heartache to subside. '   
"Recca's a real lucky guy. I hope he comes home soon. His princess awaits him."   
  
******  
  
"Good evening professor. Please do come in and sit," Recca said politely.   
"Thank you, Mr. Hanabishi," Professor Dennis Maxwell said. " I'm here because of your request to go home," the professor continued, "My dear Recca, you know you are my favorite student, but there's no reason for you to go home at all."   
Recca sat across his professor. "Professor Dennis, it's vacation time and I miss my family, my friends, and my…"   
"…princess," Professor Maxwell cut him off.   
Recca let out a heavy sigh and commented, "I miss them, her everybody and everything else. Please sir. It has been five years."   
Dennis Maxwell looked at his student's pleading eyes and just shook his head.   
" You're pathetic, Hanabishi!" Dennis Maxwell grinned. " Alright you can go. I permit you."   
Recca hugged his mentor and smiled as a sign of gratitude. "I can never thank you enough."   
" The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Hanabishi. But now I must go. When do you plan to leave?"   
"Tomorrow sir. I shall board the plane at 7 a.m. so that I'll be there just in time for a candlelit birthday dinner for two."   
Both laughed as Recca opened the door for his teacher. As Recca closed the door, he glanced at Yanagi's picture on top his desk.   
  
"Tomorrow, my dear princess. Tomorrow……"   
  
******  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!   
  
"Yeah yeah just a minute!" I yawned. I picked up the phone and greeted the caller sleepily.   
  
" Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Anna… Happy Birthday to you!" the caller sang.   
  
"Fu…Fuuko?! Tha… thank you. That was simply lovely!" I stammered.   
  
"Thought you'd like it! Um, anyway, are you…"   
  
"Hold on Fuuko! Someone's at the door," I suddenly told her cutting her sentence.   
  
"Special delivery for Ms. Yanagi Sakoshita!" the delivery boy shouted.   
  
I opened the door and he let me sign on the paper on his clipboard. He thanked me and handed me a bouquet of red and pink roses with pink tulips and chrysanthemums. They smelled wonderful. I asked him if he knew who sent them but he just shook his head. It was now my turn to thanked him as I closed the door.   
I went to the kitchen and looked for a vase lost in thought. I put water in it and placed it on top of the sink. I reached for the flowers and searched for a card. I was quite shocked as I read the card.   
  
It read: " Ms. Yanagi Sakoshita, go to the old mount @ 7:30 p.m. Wear your most beautiful dress and you'll find the one which love would bind."   
  
I pondered about the matter for quite sometime. Then suddenly I stood up, ran towards my room and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! I forgot that Fuuko's still on the phone!"   
  
"What took you so long?" Fuuko asked.   
  
"Uh, um… Boy Scout cookies… a little boy sold me a box," I stammered.   
  
"Sure. Whatever. As I was saying, are you free tonight?"   
  
"Um, no. I'm sorry Fuuko. I have to go. Bye!"   
  
"Yanagi! Wait just a… " Fuuko exclaimed but it was too late. I already put it down. " What the heck happened?"   
  
******  
" Recca! Recca! Over here!" Tokiya excitedly shouted.   
  
Recca rushed to Tokiya and hugged him despite of the numerous bags he has in his hands.   
  
"Man, you haven't changed a bit. But we've gotta hurry," Tokiya told him as he pulled Recca's arm.   
  
"Why?" Recca asked.   
  
"Your date with Yanagi is at 7:30 p.m. and mind you that it is already 6:30! You have an hour to go home   
freshen up and dress! Let's hurry!"   
  
"If you say so!'   
  
******  
  
" Ok, I'm just in time," I told myself. I sat on the bench and looked at the stars for a while when a voice came from behind.   
  
"Happy Birthday Ms. Yanagi Sakoshita," the voice said.   
  
I turned around to look at the speaker. I almost shrieked when I saw him.   
  
"Recca?! Is it really you?" I asked.   
  
Recca smiled and looked at me with his eyes wet with tears.   
  
"Oh Recca!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him. We hugged each other tight as tears began to fall once again.   
  
As the hug ended, we sat down under the tree beside all the flowers.   
  
"You look great tonight,' he said lovingly.   
  
I looked straight to his eyes. They were like mirrors. I could see myself through them. For once I was inclined to agree with him. I was beautiful. I was wearing a lavender blouse with matching long skirt.   
  
"Her hair is braided like a real princess," Recca said to himself.   
  
"You don't look so bad yourself, my dear," I told him.   
  
Recca was wearing a long-sleeved green polo with matching black formal pants. Having realized that we both flattered ourselves, we both smiled.   
  
As we ate the packed dinner Tokiya had prepared for us, we exchanged stories of our life while we we're apart. Then suddenly, Recca put a crown of flowers on my head.   
  
"What's that for?"   
  
  
"That's for being the most beautiful princess and all," he said as began to kneel before me.   
  
"My dear princess, Yanagi Sakoshita, will you marry me?" Recca asked showing me a diamond ring.   
  
Incoherent words started to form in my brain. But I immediately came out of the daze. I smiled and said," Yes, my darling ninja, Recca Hanabishi, I will."   
He slipped the ring into my finger and kissed my hand. I merely smiled and unconsciously, tears began to fall from my eyes. He wipes my tears and lifts my chin. Recca slowly, tentatively moves his lips towards mine a pledge of love that should have been professed a long time ago.   
  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  



End file.
